Do You?
by ChiDee
Summary: After a certain Malfoy kidnapped Harry Potter, now another Malfoy have a talk from heart to heart with him. What's going on? Check this out and review... AUTHOR NOTES FOR SEQUEL WAS ADDED!
1. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer : Not ours, unfortunately!

A figure stirred under a thick cover on a big poster bed. Wild, long, jet black hair popped into sights. A pair of eyelids began to tremble as they opened slowly to adjust the light which seeped into the large, beautiful room where the person currently in. two pools of emerald eyes fluttered open and a slow confused recognition dawned upon his mind. Harry Potter laid still on a bed he barely known, stared wide eyes on a ceiling he thought a little of familiarity. Slowly, he looked around only to find that he was nowhere in place he knew. He sat up quickly with a panic wave slammed through his mind, and more when he realized that he wore no glamour at all.

He went off the bed and flashed across the room to find the mirror. With a horror look, he got his suspicion affirmed. There, stared back at him was a small, slender, delicate boy, with mid-back long black hair, skin paler than the moon and pink tinge on flushed cheeks, red rose thin lips, deep green of emerald eyes and long dark eyelashes that put any woman to shame. He sighed then looked around the room, searching for his wand. It was settled at the top of bed table. He walked and grabbed it, then quickly stood back in front of the mirror with his wand pointed to himself. He murmured a spell of a glamour he knew by heart but to no avail. His confusion was understatement, he sighed desperately. Obviously, Harry didn't like his appearance, the every feminine curve he owned since his seventeenth birthday, nearly a year ago.

A loud crack made him spun around in surprise, only to find a house-elf who looked slightly nervous. The said elf bowed slightly and greeted him in a high pitch squeak.

"Harry Potter, sir, Weeny is said to help Harry Potter ready," it chirped.

Harry tilted his head in confusion and suspicion. "Who ordered you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"Weeny is bound to say nothing, Harry Potter, sir. Master only tell, Weeny is to fetch Harry Potter when he is ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Harry Potter is about to meet Master, Weeny can't tell more." It looked around with its big round eyes, as if scared. "Harry Potter have to get ready right now, Weeny is to help! Harry Potter is to take a bath, Weeny is prepare Harry Potter's robe! Hurry, hurry, Master don't like if Weeny is late!"

Not daring to utter another word, Harry went into the bathroom that already available in his current room. He took his time to wash his body, when warm water splashed down his figure, he pondered what really happened to him.

The last thing he remembered was when he went out from a small cottage out of London, he prepared to have his usual afternoon walk by the near lake then suddenly pair of hands grabbed him from behind then soon after that everything was black.

Harry shook his head and grabbed the towel. He dried himself before he wrapped the towel on his small waist. He stepped out and found the elf already placed a best tailored robe neatly on the bed. He sighed and put it on. The dark green robe with black silk pants fitted his figure nicely. Then, Harry arranged his hair into a simple neat ponytail.

The house elf was back in a matter of minutes. It snapped its finger and the door was magically opened. Harry made sure his wand was safe in his pocket and nervously tug his robe's collar. He was about to meet the Lord of the house and he felt a slight tug of fear and curiosity.

"Harry Potter is to follow Weeny to Master's study," the house elf said in its high-pitched voice.

And Harry did so. While he made his way, he observed the rooms he'd just passed. He made a mental note that this house was not a house but most likely a manor, and a big one at that. A few minutes journey from the room he was occupied, he faced a big oak door which likely lead him to the study.

The house elf knocked softly before announced Harry's arrival. A deep voice replied from behind the door, allowing him to enter. Harry frowned as he seemed to know the voice but hardly remember it. The door was opened and with a little push from the house-elf, Harry made a small step entering the room.

There, sat on a high chair with his indifference mask and an amused glint on his eyes, sat the almighty known Death-Eater, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry gasped, _this isn't good at all!_ He screamed to himself. His eyes widened as a realization dawned upon him. Lucius Malfoy saw what he was and he was locked, trapped in _his_ manor. His mind was in havoc, he tried to think something haphazardly, anything to save his life. But he began to panic. The fear was too overwhelmed to make him think straight.

_No_, Harry thought. _It couldn't be! I've lost so much, I can't die this way. Not until I fulfilled my duty… oh, no…_

Lucius simply looked at him with an amused look, though his facial expression betrayed nothing about how he felt. "Scared, Potter?"

_Now, why does he sound a lot like his arch rival and crush?_ Harry pondered for a while before he shoved away his thought and sneered to himself. _Of course you dolt! He's his father after all!_

"What do you want with me, Malfoy!" Harry tried to sound as harsh as he could be. "I assumed it was YOU who brought me here, _without_ my consent."

"Never thought you would be so clever Potter!" the elder Malfoy sneered calmly. "You may have a seat, Mr. Potter."

"No, thank you."

"Please," Lucius said in mock politeness. "It's rude to stand while having a discussion, Mr. Potter. Believe me, the couch would have you no harm."

Harry narrowed his eyes in distrust, but he sat on the appointed couch though a bit hesitantly.

"Wonderful. Now, let's have our little chat shall we?" Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Have some coffee, Mr. Potter?"

Still with a distrustful look, Harry shook his head to refuse the Lord's offer. The said Lord nodded and commanded the house elf to bring him his favorite beverage, Earl-Grey tea. When the said command was done, Lucius seeped his drink carefully then looked at Harry with an unknown glint in his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Potter, as you already know, I was the one who brought you here, to my Manor. Would you like to know why?" Lucius didn't let Harry answer his question. "The Dark Lord commanded me, to personally kidnap you and served you to his feet." At this, Harry jumped out of the couch, fingered his wand, and pointed it to Lucius with an alert expression. "Now, don't get me wrong, Mr. Potter. I haven't served you to his feet yet, after all."

"But you will…" Harry seethed. "You will, won't you!"

"I did half of his command, to kidnap you personally. But I did and will not do its other half, I was rather interested in keeping you for myself!"

"Your point!" Harry was still guarded but he felt a bit relieved.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "well, I was simply saying that I am about to secretly betray the Dark Lord, wasn't I? And that I am now standing on your side. Do not worry, Mr. Potter, I meant you no harm. I knew for a fact that you are struggling alone now. With Dumbledore gone, you left everything behind to find all the horcruxes alone." With Harry's horrified look, Lucius nodded slightly. "Yes, I know about the horcruxes Mr. Potter, and I know too that you shoved away the Weasley's and Mudblood's offer to help you. You just don't want to lose anymore relatives of yours, aren't you?"

By now, Lucius was stood tall and walked near to the Boy-Who-Lived. The man was towering the boy, as Harry only reached Lucius mid-chest in height. Harry's disarray emotions didn't go unnoticed from Lucius' observations. The said man steered Harry to the couch and push the boy down gently, he then took a seat by Harry's side.

"But you cannot do this alone, that's a fact Mr. Potter. Dark Lord is becoming stronger everyday. You can't keep your loved ones safe if you relied on your power alone. That's why I called for a truce. I will help you Mr. Potter, I will help you to vanquish the Dark Lord."

"What can you offer?" Harry said in a low calculating tone, he was staring right into Lucius' eyes while saying so. Once again, he saw the amuse glint in those grey orbs.

"I offer you safety, Mr. Potter, for I believe the Dark Lord won't be looking for you here, in his right hand man's residence. You've heard a quote saying 'the safest place is where the danger lay', don't you? Furthermore, I'll help you in your training, Mr. Potter. You cannot possibly believe to defeat the Dark Lord with your limited knowledge about defensive and offensive spells you have. I can teach you to be powerful enough to vanquish the Dark Lord forever."

"And you do this, why?"

"You don't trust me, I see."

"I can't trust random people easily, can I? More over, the said people have ever tried to indirectly send me to my death when I'm twelve," Harry said sarcastically.

Lucius chuckled much to Harry's dismay, "How very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter, always watch on your back."

"Oh, you may believe that I have a Slytherin quality, Mr. Malfoy, for I actually belong there." Harry sneered coldly. "Now, I want your reasons for doing this."

"It's simple, Mr. Potter. I don't approve the Dark Lord actions anymore…"

"And you didn't before, because…?"

"You have to know, I followed Dark Lord because I agree with his belief, the wizarding world is better off without muggleborns, they tainted our custom and tradition, they brought new visions about our systems of hierarchs, and their point of view simply destroying our purity our belief. The families who still had respect of our old traditions like me, know only the blood purity can uphold the family magic, the purer a person the stronger his or her magic. Many old families like Malfoys, Zabinis, Blacks, and many more never have a squib in their line. Do you know why?"

"Because they're pureblood…?"

"The Weasleys is pureblood, Mr. Potter, and I believe Neville Longbottom is too. But their magics aren't strong anymore. You can see that Mr. Longbottom is nearly squib and few distant relatives of Mr. Weasley are squib or even muggles. Magic is in the blood, Mr. Potter. You can trace their family lines and trust me that you can find the intermarriage of ones from their family members to muggleborns or muggles theirself. And we never had one on ours, Mr. Potter. That's the most reason of my allegiance with Dark Lord, Muggleborns only decline our power in magic itself. But now, I sadly say that it seemed Dark Lord had forgotten his purpose. He is now obsessed in killing you. He, no longer consider the pureblood or mudblood, kills anyone who waltz in his plan to eradicate you. That is not what I and few colleagues want, Mr. Potter. So we decided that our top priority now is to erase his existence in our life, for we no longer safe no matter how loyal we are to him."

"We…?"

"'We' means my family, Zabinis, Crabbes, and Goyles. Though we cannot support you openly, Mr. Potter, we can help you all the way through. We can help you plan, train, or inform you any other necessities about the Dark Lord, in hope we can locate his weakness," Lucius hardened his expression. "And I'm not too fond in thinking that my son, my only heir will serve a madman. Not fond at all. I face my wrong and for that I have my consequences, but I do not wish my son to fear the same life as I do. You may not believe it," Lucius stated seeing Harry's shocked expression. "But I do love my son."

Harry was silenced. None of them spoke for a few minutes. Harry himself was contemplating the offers and any explanation in his head.

"You believe I can vanquish the Dark Lord?" Harry asked in a small voice, for the first time voicing his doubt that always nagged in his small part of heart. Lucius saw it too, because Harry was blatantly showing it in his emerald eyes. "I, myself, sometimes doubt that I can do it."

"You can, Harry," Lucius said in, unbelievingly, soft and gentle baritone murmur. "I was a bit unsure myself, before. But now…" Lucius' eyes took in the boy's appearance from head to toe. "Now I believe you can do it, Harry."

Harry looked down, and widened his eyes when he realized that he had forgotten about how he looked. He scowled involuntarily, then he heard Lucius chuckled. That was when he replayed Lucius' words and got a shock himself.

"You called me Harry!" he stated without thinking.

"Why, yes. I believe that's your name," Lucius' tone hinted mirth in it. "And you may call me Lucius."

"You wish!" that earned another chuckle from the older man. Harry unconsciously made an adorable pout which made Lucius laughed more. "Why is that my glamour doesn't work?"

"It's…because the ward," Lucius said. "I make a ward that disfunction any spells of glamour, disillusion, animagi even polyjuice potion. I cannot have any one easily barged in without me knowing who they are. Why do you want to hide it, Harry? It's a gift you have there."

"It's no gift at all!" Harry muttered with a dark look. "This sudden change in my seventeenth birthday made me look more like a freak!"

This time, Lucius' mask slipped for a few seconds. "You're not a freak, Harry. You're a beautiful Earthian, you carry the blood of a magical creature which guard the nature alongside with Elves."

"Oh, great! Now, I'm not only not a pure-blood, I'm not even a pure-human!" Harry groaned his frustration.

"You're not a pure-human, yes, but you're a pureblood, Harry. Earthian blood is dominant, even from wizard's blood. You carry the blood that purify your mother's muggleborn blood, made you an equal like me."

Harry looked at Lucius, processing this new information. "So, you're saying that I get this blood from my father?"

"Yes, The Potter family carries the Earthian genes in their blood, you are their sixth generation to turn into a fully Earthian in your seventeeth birthday, James was the fifth. James' grandparents both are Earthians, which made the genes even stronger. So far I know, Earthians are rare, considering only three families carry the blood nowadays, The Potter, The Claine from Greece, and The Mikados from Japan. This sudden change in your appearance is the physical trait from these genes."

"Yeah, and make me bloody like a woman," Harry mumbled.

"Earthians are by means feminine, Harry, like the earth itself. The blood carries the power to control nature's element, and since earth is giving life to other life beings, it considered to be mother of every creature. That's where Earthians got their names. Don't you realize that Elves carry the same trait? Both of your race are in duty to keep balance on this earth, your race is to guard the natural elements like water, wind, minerals, and lights, the Elves guard the living things, like trees, humans and animals."

"That powerful?" Harry wondered in awe.

"That powerful, Harry," Lucius affirmed. "But to your difference with Elves, Earthians don't have lifetime mates, while the Elves do."

"How come I don't know any of this from Hogwarts lesson?" Harry asked, wondering.

"That's because it's in seventh year curriculum, and an advanced one in that. And you, young Harry, are not wistful enough to not go to school this year."

"Stop calling me Harry, I don't remember approve you to call me with my given name," Harry grumbled.

Lucius showed the mirth in his eyes, "Why not? I allowed you to call me Lucius. Or you'd rather call me daddy?"

"As if!" Harry scoffed and Lucius chuckled. "So, what do you want in return? I know you won't be doing this for free."

"You do have a quality for being a Slytherin," Lucius approved. "It's simple. I want your freedom, Harry, by means I want you to live here, be Draco's spouse, and bear an heir. The more reason to call me daddy, don't you?"

"What!" Harry was shocked. "Are you kidding! Please, _sir_, despite my look, I assure you that I'm a man! Man cannot be pregnant, hell, you don't even know whether I'm gay or not!" _yes you do_, confirmed Harry's inner soul, _you're in love with this man's son._

"Honestly, Harry, don't you find my son attractive?" Lucius drawled as if the fact was obvious.

_Yes I do_, Harry agreed mentally. _But you can't know that, it's a part of my dignity._

"I know for a fact that my son's beauty is a magnet for both genders. You're the only boy I approve to be Draco's consort, for you do have the ability to bear children naturally, without potions or spells."

_I can bear my own children?_ Harry had a butterflies effect in his stomach. _I can bear _Draco's_ children? Okay, wait, stop the thought! Don't raise your hope too much, Harry. You forget to consider your crush opinion here._

Harry sighed in desperation to suppress his one-sided happiness. Little did he know how very perceptive a Malfoy could be. "Okay, if, just _if_ I agree to do this, what will Malfoy," Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Draco, I mean, what will Draco think about this? Don't you reconsider his say?"

"Really, Harry, my son is a Malfoy. Malfoys never deny a beauty. I for once ever fall over heels on your father, for his beauty under his glamour of course. Unfortunately, he, like you, preferred to hide such beauty."

Harry was gaped, "My father! You! Fall over heels on him!"

"Of course, my competitors were two, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Too bad that James Potter was actually chose Lily Evans, the first intermarriage with muggleborns in The Potter's lineage."

Harry's shock was understatement, here the man was blatantly saying that he was actually in love with his father once. And the fact the said father was being wooed by two Slytherins, his enemies at that. Harry blushed and kept muttering a mental mantra to erased bad mental images that suddenly popping in his mind. The thought of Severus Snape seducing his father was what troubled him most.

"So, what do you say, Harry Potter? Do you call a truce?" Lucius smirked.

Tbc

**A/N : Ta-Da! Hehehehe. Okay, we knew that we should already start typing The Aiden's story, but we couldn't help it! It's just keep nagging in our minds! So, do you guys like it? Let us know your opinion, okay? Bye!**


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

Disclaimer : Not ours.

Narcissa Malfoy portkeyed right into the Malfoy Manor's living room. she looked around and when she spotted no one in her sight, she snapped her fingers. One house-elf, her personal elf to be exact, popped in front of her seconds after. The said elf bowed low and greeted her.

"Mistress Malfoy," it said. "Teely's happy to have mistress back. Shall Teely prepare something for Mistress?"

"Yes… a warm bath and tea should do, Teely," Narcissa said with her cold voice. "And unpack my luggage."

"Yes, Mistress."

Before the elf popped away, Narcissa called once again. "Do you happen to know where Lucius is?"

"Lord Malfoy is away, Mistress. Teely is said he will come a few days later."

"Very well. Off you go."

With the last statement sentenced, the house-elf was disappeared from the room. Narcissa breathed a huff of annoyance under his breath. With a billowing robe, she walked regally out of the room.

The woman was taking a leisure step to the stairs where it led to her and her husband wing when something odd caught her glance. The door to the private library was slightly open. She frowned because she knew exactly that the house-elves were never that careless. Besides, that area was, to put it bluntly, off limit for anyone else beside the family's members. On the other hand, she knew that it was not her son's time yet to be home.

She glided softly with a silence that put any cats to shame. Her hand was ready on her wand pocket. She stood before the door and peeked inside from the crate between the doors.

She stunned by what she saw. There inside the room, sat in a comfortable manner on a fluffy couch, a beautiful person she had ever seen. She could tell that the one in the room was a man, a very beautiful young man, despite his long raven locks that looked as soft as silk, his moon-pale skin, and his soft-delicate figure. She observed him for a while.

He appeared to be in a deep concentration on what he read. A very thick book was placed on his lap, his long slender finger ran through the worn paper and tapped on it lightly.

Narcissa was intrigued to find out who the young man was. She opened the door slowly and walked in quietly. The young man didn't appear to notice her yet. She stood, towering him by his side. Only then the young man gave a slight gasp and ever so slowly brought his head up.

Narcissa's blue eyes soon faced a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. She held the urge to sigh, instead she hardened her expression. The young man in front of her nervously bit his lower lip and quickly cast his eyes down. But what surprised the Mistress of the house for most was his lightning bolt scar that marred his pretty face.

Only one person in this world she knew with the scar. And considering the young man's age, which likely in about her son's, her suspicion was raised in significant degree. She narrowed her eyes. This place she called home was absolutely the last place he would like to be.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked with a steel voice. When the young man once again looked up to face her and opened his mouth to answer with hesitant look, Narcissa beat him. "Harry Potter?"

The said young man closed his mouth and nodded. Harry chewed his lip again, showing that he was really nervous now, or better be said his emerald eyes showed that he was nearly having a panic attack. In his mind, somehow, this woman was more intimidating than Lucius.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa drawled in mock politeness.

"Well…I…Mr. Malfoy brought me here…" then he scowled. "He kidnapped me…"

Narcissa raised her eyebrow. She drew a wand and Harry's reaction was drawing his wand himself and pointed it at her. Narcissa only smirked in amusement. She waved her wand and another couch was conjured in front of him. She sat down and crossed her leg elegantly after she pocketed her wand. She waited for his subdued reaction calmly.

Harry frowned. Slowly, he lower his wand and pocketed it back. He shifted slightly on his seat, Narcissa's piercing glance was making him very uncomfortable.

"Now, Mr. Potter, would you care to enlighten this issue to me?" she asked with let's-get-with-the-business' tone laced in her soft voice. "Perhaps, you should tell me from the start."

Harry looked at her before he sighed and his shoulder slumped in defeat. When she coughed, Harry looked up and met her critical glance. The young man straightened his posture and retold his story.

xXx

It had been two weeks already since Narcissa was home. To say that she was startled by what Harry had told her was an understatement, but being a Lady Malfoy she was trained to keep it well hidden. In those short amount of time, she was getting closer to the young man. Something affectionate stirred in her heart. She could not deny the pull from Harry, not only his physique but also his grown nature made her intrigued. She found it worthy to feel attached to him.

Harry on the other hand, was extremely pleased on his current relationship with the Lady of the house. While he was annoyed with Lucius and his constant flirting and teasing, the Lady was so strict yet warm and welcoming. He could see in her eyes that she felt something to him, the sparkle that he used to find in both his godfathers' eyes when they looked at him. Something affectionate, something familiar. He thought that perhaps it was how any mother could be. Narcissa Malfoy by any means was far from Mrs. Weasley's description, yet they were mothers nonetheless, their gesture was familiar towards him.

While Harry was really missed Mrs. Weasley's constant fuss about him, he found that Narcissa's calm sympathy for him was addicting. She didn't show any rage or pity in her ice laced voice, but he knew better that she had those sympathy in her blue eyes, her caress was so gentle, her soft tap on his back was so encouraging and her light squeeze on his shoulder was so calming. It's as if Harry knew she would always be there on his back, watch his every move, yet protected him from anything. It's as if she was a mother to him. So Harry opened up to her bit by bit. The young man revealed more and more about his life everytime they were set in talking mode. Harry knew to be exact, that both Malfoy's elders would meant him no harm, but still if he was about to choose he would choose to be with Narcissa in companion rather than Lucius.

"Off to your dreaming land, Harry?" Narcissa scolded sternly, then she sipped her tea. They were in the first name basis since about one and half a week before. "You know that it's not polite to do that when you have a formal tea party. But I will let it slide this time, considering there's only two of us here."

"I'm sorry Narcissa," he said in small voice, his head bowed down. "I… I couldn't help it, I mean…" Harry fiddled his long braided hair. "It's only a few weeks until the term ended."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "You're scared of meeting Draco?"

Harry gulped, "Yeah…that too… but for most, I…I couldn't help but remember that the commemoration of Sirius' death was nearing. In between these days, I remind myself of my selfish and foolishness that prized me my own godfather."

Narcissa studied him closely. She already knew that Harry was a very stubborn young man that could match Draco, she also acknowledge his low-esteemed side that sometimes drove him to be a very shy and withdrawing person, both her and her husband had already faced his Slytherin qualities by being mischievous, sly, and calculating, but they also knew that Harry by all means was a sweet, brave, trouble-maker, anything that screaming Gryffindor, anything but selfish. But the melancholy Harry, this was something new to her. And despite her disapproval of the new trait, she had a glee in her heart that she knew this side before than her husband. It's been like an understatement bet they both had concerning the true Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived. She fought the urge to smile at their own protective affections towards the youngling, it was like to have another son to be cooed and cuddled. She remembered to have seen the pressed fury in Lucius' eyes when she retold Harry's life story to him one night. She watched in amusement, forgetting her own rage, as Lucius had a serious expression when he sat by the fireplace and constantly muttering something about revenge.

"So you missed him?" asked Narcissa.

Harry turned his head, his brilliant emerald eyes showed pain and guilt. He nodded slowly, "Yes, I miss him so much!"

Narcissa sighed, "Okay, this evening conversation would go nowhere but this room. Deal Harry?"

"Uh…okay, I guess," Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You're not going to tell me, that somehow you have a way to bring him back, are you?"

For the first time, Narcissa smiled and mirth was shown in those blue eyes. "Why, of course not, Harry. No magic can bring alive any death. No, what I would like to tell you is a secret that even Lucius doesn't know any of it."

"Really?" Harry frowned. "And it has something to do with my godfather, yes?"

Narcissa nodded. She stirred her tea and took another sip. "I assumed that you already knew the fact that I and Sirius are cousins, don't you Harry?"

"Yeah... he showed me the Black Family tapestry. He said that you are his least favorite cousin along with Bellatrix Lestrange, he preferred your sister, Andromeda."

"You know, Harry. Our early ages didn't go that way. I loved my sister Andromeda a lot and to tell you the truth, I was close to her more than to Bella. She's fun, nice and such a sweet person. Bellatrix was the one who's being a bully." Narcissa had a far away look on her face. "Our few early years at Hogwarts were in peace. The feud made its appearance when I was in my third year, though the tensions were already there. I'm the youngest of the three, I have four years difference with Bella, Lucius, Snape and The Marauders, I'm sure you know who they are," at this Harry nodded. "I and Bellatrix were sorted into Slytherin while Andromeda, who two year older than me, was sorted into Gryffindor. So you see, Harry, Bella's influence was so strong on me. I never meant to be a nasty bully Slytherin, but somehow my relation with Bella and Lucius had a way to reshape me. And Andromeda and Sirius, more to Sirius actually, resented my action."

Narcissa gave a sad smile. "Sirius was openly accused Bella and Lucius about my changing attitude, and his bad relation with Snape only made it worse. Andromeda didn't scold me, instead she tried to change me back, but influences were rooted there, Harry, that's how a Slytherin should be. I said nothing at the time in fear that my house would exiled me, in the same moment, I really despised who I was. It's hurt, really, when Siri and Andy gave up on me. One of them was my favorite sister, while the other… well the other one was my crush, or should I say, my first love."

Harry's eyes widened, "Sirius is your first love!" he restated in shock.

Narcissa chuckled, "Unbelievable, I know, but that is true. I knew Siri since my early childhood, while Bella always said that she's not in standard to play with little kid, Siri and Andy loved to coo at me. And I loved to be their sole attention. Siri always be the one with the pranks, and he used to tell me first. I really adore his Slytherin side with the touch of Gryffindor. It made him a very brave one to pull any pranks to other houses even to teachers and always got away from punishment. Could you believe that? It's exciting and challenging at the same time. I always loved his spirit, seems like he never got older than seventeen when I saw him at his twenty-two because of that spark in his eyes, that's when your parents had you, Harry."

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I never knew…"

"Silly boy, of course you never knew. Sirius himself never knew my feeling 'till his last breath, then how could you?"

"I'm sorry for that too…" Harry apologized with guilt.

"Not your fault, Harry, you did it because of your love for him. You're still young and inexperienced, emotional teenager is tended to do something drastic and dramatic like that. But it gave you a lesson, didn't it? A lesson to make you mature and wiser in decision. Actually, I remember being silent to Lucius for weeks after that. I didn't go to Azkaban to visit him."

Harry fidgeted on his seat. "Do you… do you still love him, Narcissa?"

"Hm…" Narcissa seemed to think. "The aftermath of the first crush will never ceased, Harry, but no, I don't. I love Lucius with all my heart, though I expect you not to reveal this little secret to him."

"Do you happen to know about Lucius and my father's relation in school time?"

"If you're referring about Lucius' love for him, then yes, I know," Narcissa chuckled. "He was very silly at the time, Harry. Very un-Malfoyish. Lucius wooed James with all his might only to have your father scared away from him. Honestly, years of expressionless training gave him no good result at that time. Oh, and I still remember his childish tantrum when he knew that James saved Snape from Siri's prank. He's jealous for all can see but he denied it flatly. Their friendship was a bit off since that, only replaced with rivalry to win James' heart. Boys!"

Harry stared at her in dumbstruck. "How…how could you not hate me? I'm James' son, I mean… it would be natural if you afraid…"

"Afraid that Lucius might love the James in you?" Narcissa smiled understandingly. "You are your own person, Harry. Lucius is not a stupid man. He already accepted the fact that James had died and the said man never loved him back. I understand perfectly why Lucius was fallen for your father. As an Earthian, he was a very beautiful young man. I would tell that ones who didn't find him attractive were simply blind or have a bad taste. I couldn't find myself to blame him for his attractiveness, for it was the effect of his inheritance. Just like you, Harry. You are beautiful, and I can't help but feel proud myself that we, Malfoys, had you in our possession," she smirked.

Harry mumbled in annoyance, "I'm not a thing."

"Well, no. But to put it bluntly, you're ours, or should I say Draco's?" once again she smirked.

Harry blushed profusely. "Still I can't find a reason why Lucius asked me to be Draco's consort."

"It's a mere obsession, Harry. Just how to say it? Lucius was obsessed with you and your power. One for being an Earthian and the other reason for being the Gryffindor's heir. And don't forget that you have part of Dark Lord in you, which make you the other heir of Slytherin. Lucius wants to strengthen the Malfoy's blood, what other way could be better than having you in our family. It had been in his mind since…let's say five years ago?"

"WHAT! Since I'm twelve?" Harry yelled. "I can't believe his mind! What is he thinking! Besides, how did he know that I'm Gryffindor heir?"

"He had his way, Harry, the one you should never ask a Malfoy, unless you want to pollute that beautiful ideals in your mind."

"Does it include the question as to how Lucius get out from Azkaban?" Harry inquired warily.

"Well, if you want to know…" Narcissa drawled. Her looks gave enough answer to Harry about Lucius' dirty way to get himself out of the hell named Azkaban.

"Mm… I better skip it, I guess," Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. _I guess my etiquette lesson really affected me already, thanks to Narcissa,_ Harry mused sarcastically.

"That's the other reason why Lucius switched sides," Narcissa gave another information.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Lucius had his own anger towards The Dark Lord, Harry. He felt like a trash that finally been thrown despite his long years of servitude. That's why, he and his friends decided that they no longer had a will to serve Him."

With her final sentence, those conversation was ended in a long silence. Narcissa sipped her tea for the last time before she stood and bid goodbye to Harry. She retreated to her wing to rest after she reminded Harry to be on time on their next etiquette lesson and after she told him that she already had a plan to have another go of shopping for him.

xXx

Weeks elapsed in a fast pace. Soon it was time for Harry to meet his soon-to-be husband. And that time was tomorrow. Harry was obviously nervous about their meeting time. And that didn't go unnoticed for both Lucius and Narcissa.

Since breakfast, Harry already spilled his coffee and tea thrice. And Weeny, Draco's personal house-elf, which likely had taken a liking at Harry, patiently wiped the stain away each time and constantly reassured it's Little Master, Harry's nickname from all of the house-elves that always be a teasing subject from Lucius, that it was very happy to served him and re-correct his mistakes. Weeny gladly helped Harry to change his stained clothes or re-braided Harry's hair which both activities were repeated more than twice that day. Narcissa held her mirth because in her opinion Harry looked like a lost puppy while Weeny was playing a role as his mother. She wanted nothing more than to hug him and whisper reassurances on his ear.

Her will was granted when the sun was set. She strolled down to Harry's room and knocked his door. After she got his permission to enter the room, she faced the boy in her mind sat in front of the mirror, strangled with his own hair in frustration. She smiled and walked in his direction. She took a brush and gently tended Harry's hair. Harry huffed heavily and that's all it took to make her gathered him in her arms. She patted his crown head lightly and kissed his temple. For the first time in that day, Harry was relaxed and actually smiled.

Both of them shared a look through the mirror and that was the time Narcissa asked Harry a question that had been in her mind since she knew about Lucius' proposal.

"Harry, I've been wondering for all this time," she looked seriously to the young man she viewed as a son. "Do you love Draco?"

Tbc…

**A/N: We're sorry for the delay! We've been making our other stories that we found no time to continue this. But here's the new chapter, hope you like it. And don't worry we're not putting a stop in this. We'll continue till the end! (YOSH! GANBATTE!) Thanks for the reviews, you gave us great motivations. You rocks guys!**

**See you later in the next chapter and don't forget to leave your reviews okay! Pleaseee! Bye…. **


	3. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer : once again, not ours!

A/N : Sorry it takes long enough to update this chapter. The writer block hit us HARD!! And sorry to say that this is not the last chapter. We know we've told you that the third chapter will be the last, so once again we're sorry. (bow down!)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Draco Malfoy crossed his arms on his chest, his back laid stiffly against the wall, and an unpleasant look patched on his handsome face. He was waiting for his mother at the time, to pick him up. And the said Lady Malfoy was apparently being late on her promise. He hated if someone being late for the meeting with him. He was a Malfoy, a Malfoy should never late and never be turned up late, at least that's what the young man thought. Unfortunately, Narcissa was not the one to follow his principle.

A soft POP sound could be heard from somewhere on his right. He turned and soon faced an aristocrat figure Lady with a soft blue eyes and platinum golden locks. His displeased look suddenly was masked with a polite gesture of nod.

"Draco…" Narcissa nodded back before they were enclosed in a formal hug.

"Hello, Mother. How is your day?" Draco exchanged his greeting. His silvery blue eyes softened a few degrees. He pecked both her cheeks lightly.

"It's been pleasant, my darling…" Narcissa said. "Your Father said he was sorry, he couldn't come with me to pick you up."

"I am not offended, Mother. Sure, Father had a lot in his mind, right now," Draco answered in understanding tone. He thought about his father and the man's affair that should be done to secure their family line and prestige as a noble rich well-known pureblood family. "Shall we go now? I'm eager to go back home as now."

"Sure, Dragon. The long journey must have exhausts you in someway. At home, you could take your very well needed rest. Shall we?" as Draco nodded, Narcissa put out a serpent-shape necklace. She murmured something softly and the next second, Draco touched the said necklace with his finger. The next moment, there was only a blank spot on a place where they had been standing before.

xXx

Harry was getting more and more restless as the time slowly ticked from morning to day and day to noon. By the time when the sun had a shady of red, he was frustrated. Narcissa and Draco would likely to come anytime by now.

He reviewed what he did that day. Harry remembered being unable to catch a needed night sleep and having been awake since early dawn, then he contained himself with a good reading until it was time for breakfast. He remembered cleaning himself and with the help of Weeny, he made himself a proper present to face a new day with two elder Malfoys. He remembered his breakfast menu that day, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and coffee. Then the Malfoy patriarch sent his bid for the day after teasing Harry thoroughly until the said young man pouted in annoyance then walked away on his business. He spent the day with Narcissa as the usual, resuming their etiquette lesson and giving him a final touch and critics about his appearance and manners.

Narcissa, of course, had seen his stress. She had soothed him somehow with her comments about his look. She suggested that before she was off to meet Draco she would take him for their last shopping time and get Harry a new haircut, which both simply refused flatly by Harry. Then she was getting annoyed and Harry was amused by her antics that he had _almost_ forgot what he had been stressing all about.

Harry had last seen her when she bid him a polite goodbye and suggested him to a have a picnic in her Rose Garden with Weeny, seeing that Harry was somewhat befriended with the said elf, then went off to refresh herself and getting ready to meet her son.

Harry took the suggestion, so he went to Lucius' library first to retrieve a book, then he off to the kitchen and politely asked Weeny to accompany him. The house elf nodded eagerly at her Little Master wish and hurriedly prepared a basket full with snacks, drinks and fruits and grabbed a picnic cloth.

The garden sure was beautiful. It was like a little meadow with a tree in a middle of bushes of wild roses. Underneath the tree was where Harry decided to sat and relaxed his nerve. But, how wrong he was.

He openly stared the page on the book while his mind didn't seem to focus at what he read. He let loose his once braided hair only to have Weeny braided it back. Much to his amusement, the said elf seemed to have a fond of playing with his hair. The soft pat on his head and a gentle brush on his silky midnight lock somehow lulled him into unconsciousness.

And him with his content face of relax was how the young Malfoy heir found him.

xXx

The two Malfoy arrived in a large hallway that led to the living room. As the mother and son locked their gaze, true smiles were soon blooming on their faces. This time, Draco gathered his mother's small figure in his arm. Narcissa squeezed Draco's forearm in a sign of affection and then pecked his neck before murmuring on her son's ear.

"Welcome back home, my Dragon."

Gone was the cold façade on her face. Draco smiled slightly, no matter how grown he was, he always loved hearing his mother's endearing on him. He whispered back, "I missed you, Mother."

Narcissa chuckled softly and pulling back. "Oh, my! Look how have grown you are, my son!" she sighed. _It feels that time moves so fast! My baby boy soon will have a bride…or rather a groom on his side._

"Mother?" Draco was a bit wary seeing his mother mixed expression of satisfy, mirth, and regret, _and what was that? longing?_. "Are you okay?"

Narcissa smiled a kind of smile only shown to him. "I'm fine. I just need to lie down. I will leave you on your own now, Dragon." Narcissa snapped her finger and Teely appeared before her, bowing deeply. "Follow me, Teely. I will need your assistance in my room."

"Yes Mistress."

Once Draco was being left alone, he sighed. "Weeny!!" he yelled, calling his favorite house-elf. When the said elf made no appearance, he frowned. He clapped his hands twice and another house-elf popped in.

"Master Draco calling Timmy?" he bowed.

"Yeah, whatever!" he snapped impatiently. "Where's Weeny? I called her but she didn't come."

The house-elf, Timmy, wrung his hand. His big eyes both widened and narrowed in turning pace that making Draco's eyes hurt. "Weeny, sir… she is taking care the Little Master. Lady Mistress and My Lord ordered her to accompany him. Timmy is said to tell Master Draco that when he arrived, Weeny would be at Lady Mistress garden. Timmy is sorry, Master Draco, sir, Timmy forgetting what Timmy should do. Bad Timmy!!"

Once again, Draco frowned in confusion. _What is this Little Master business? Who is this Little Master?_ "You may go," Draco sent off the house-elf who nodded and bowed.

"Yes, master."

Once the house-elf was gone, Draco strolled down to where his Mother's garden placed. When he stepped a foot on the said garden, he spotted his personal elf under the only tree that was placed there. He walked nearer and just then he realized that his personal elf was not alone.

To put it simply, Draco was stunned. The sleeping figure lied so beautifully, yet so naturally underneath the shade of the tree. Draco stared wide openly for a few moments before he snapped to the reality. His curiosity got the best of him.

_Who is she?_ He thought. _I never saw a girl like her around before_.

His foot brought him a few steps nearer without a sound. There was a feeling inside him that somehow made him to move quietly, as if he was afraid the softest sound could easily sent the peaceful off from the content face. He stopped only barely two steps away from the sleeping person. A small tug on his trouser sent his attention down to his feet.

Weeny smiled sheepishly at him. Draco opened his mouth slightly but before he could utter a single sound the house-elf already emanated a strangled shush to keep him quiet. Draco wore an annoyed look on his face.

"Master Draco…" Weeny whispered. "Weeny is sorry, sir, not to come immediately after you is calling Weeny. But Weeny is said to keep Little Master happy. And before Master Draco came….Little Master is restless, sir. Weeny like Little Master, so Weeny has to take care of him. Lord Malfoy is said so…and Lady Mistress is too."

Draco was startled to say the least that the one in front of him right now was no means a girl, but a _boy_. Then Draco rolled his eyes and disgruntled. "Go and prepare my favorite snack, Weeny, then I'll consider your disobedience had been paid off. Now!" Draco said in a low whisper.

Weeny nodded eagerly, though in her eyes there was no such a fear, only a fake innocence that held such amusement. Draco growled lowly and with a mock wide grin, Weeny disappeared.

Draco's eyes turned back to the beautiful object. Of course, after a close inspection Draco realized that the 'girl' was somehow flat-chested. _So, she really is a _he, Draco mused. _What is he doing here, anyway? And who is he? I never saw a boy like him…well, as beautiful as him before._

The boy with creamy skin stirred in his sleep. The book on his lap fell down. That was when Draco saw the familiar scar, which before was hidden under a thick long black bangs, on the boy's forehead. The scar made Draco gasped. The young heir kneeled for a closer observation and softly wiped the lock that's hindering the scar and closed eyelids.

_Harry Potter?!?!_ Draco shocked. _What's Harry Potter doing in my house? I thought…_

Draco's musings was interrupted by a low sigh that escaped from Harry. Once again Harry stirred, he tilted his head exposing his slender delicate neck which made Draco gulped involuntarily. From those neck, Draco's eyes traveled to the face one he thought he knew very well. But, no. what he saw was beyond he's once remembered.

The Harry Potter he knew always had a tan complexion, this one had a perfect pale creamy skin. Harry Potter's lips still thin but it never was as red as this one. And now, Draco knew why those vibrant green eyes that he had once hate and admire at the same time could shine so brightly, it's none other due to his thick long dark eyelashes which now rested contrastly on his pale flushed cheek.

It seemed that Draco could not take his eyes away from such entertaining sight. Deep inside, he wondered himself where was those hatred feeling he once had? But the thought was being dominated by other curiosity. Darco was tempted to run his fingers on those skin, to feel exactly how smooth it is under his own skin. And Draco did it.

He reached out his index finger to touch the cheek and he pushed it gently. He then traced it slowly along Harry's jaw to neck and Draco's eyes followed where his finger went. He noticed how pale Harry was, considering Draco was pale compared the other men and Harry was even paler than him. And the skin, it felt like silk under his finger.

Draco looked back to Harry's face. Continuing his work, he now glided his thumb on those thin red lips only to find them shivered slightly. Draco was taken a back, his finger was stopped but he didn't pull it from the lips. Draco narrowed his eyes and what he discovered made him smirked.

He saw Harry's eyes twitched a little, he knew then that the boy in front of him was definitely awoke. Draco wondered why Harry wouldn't open his eyes and snapped at him for touching his…skin? Draco waited for a few moments while drawled back his finger. When he got no response at all, Draco raised an eyebrow. He was confused. _Could I be just imagining things?_ He questioned. _Well, since Potter won't complain, I guess it will be okay if I touch him more…besides, his skin is addicting!_

Draco bit his lip in anticipation. He once again caressed Harry's cheek slowly. But the action now got a response. Harry's face was slowly but surely getting flushed. A tinge of pink seared from the boy's face up to his ears and neck.

Draco smirked. _Now, see…he's definitely awake!!_ Draco thought smugly. _Guess he can't resist my touch! Look at the blush…Gosh, he's adorable. Wait… Adorable? No, Harry Potter never been adorable!! Please, he's a boy! But this look…this new him is completely an exception! He's cute. And had I say that he cannot resist MY touch?! Should I tease him more?_

Draco licked his lips in naughty manner. An idea came into his mind. He grinned before he leaned in closer to the dark haired boy. He saw through his half lidded eyes that the blush on Harry's face deepened. He chuckled lightly. Then Draco closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips to the corner of Harry's lips. The peck last for a few seconds and before Draco pulled back he managed to nibble and lick Harry's bottom lip. The result of his action satisfied Draco immensely. He saw Harry's face as red as tomato and his lips, those kissable lips was getting thinner as they tensed. Draco chuckled again and he stood.

"Too bad that the _Little Master_ is asleep," Draco said in a fake sigh. "Oh my, those lips were definitely kissable. Tch… maybe I could try it again later, when _Little Master_ is conscious. How about when in dinner, just say that I haven't greet him properly… yeah…that would be a nice excuse…"

With that said, Draco licked his lips again and retreat to the manor with a happy mood.

xXx

Harry was brought back from his peaceful sleep when he felt something cold poked in his cheek. At first, he was unsure as to what was touching him. Next, he felt something running softly against his skin, from his jaw down to his skin. The touch made him squirm. He felt it again, the feeling you got when you know that someone's watching you closely. By then, Harry was awaken but he was afraid. Afraid as to reveal the identity of a person who's touching him. Unconsciously, he held a breath when he felt…_was it a finger?_ Placed on his lips and ran along the line of his mouth. He was confused, _who could this be?_

In his mind, a figure made an appearance. It was Draco, the one person who made him nervous since yesterday by the news of his arrival. The one person that occasionally visited his mind when he was lonely this full year. He had missed his friends, yes, but he too missed his bickering with the blonde. And he couldn't help thinking whether Ron and Hermione kept on throwing insults with Draco. _Oh the joy and cheerfulness!_ Just this year, when he was not able to have a day fight with Draco, he realized he had a certain feeling for the blonde. A certain, special feeling, but not deep enough to call it as love. He denied it first time, but then he learnt to accept it.

Harry's train of thoughts stopped when a hand caressed his face. Somehow, the touch could make him blushed. Oh he knew it, as he felt a sudden rush of warmness all over his face and neck. _Okay, that's it! I just have to open my eyes and snapped whoever it is who dared touching me when I'm in unguarded state!_ He searched for his bravery, but he found none when once again Draco's name entered his mind. _But, what if it's Draco? Oh my god…oh my god… Narcissa wouldn't be gone for long… so it must be Draco!! OH MY GOD!!! No, I won't open my eyes! I can't let him see me in…no, he already see! Well, at least I can't let him know that I'm aware that he's touching me. Yes, Harry…keep sleeping, that's it…good idea!_

…_or not!_ Harry grew panic when suddenly he could feel a hot breath near his face. _What the bloody…wait is that a chuckle? He's chuckling? What could possibly be…oh, hell no…he doesn't…My God! He knows!! I knew it, I should've…_

His thoughts stopped, again. Harry was stunned when his corner lips suddenly met with something warm and damp. He held the urge to moan when the said 'something' nibbled and licked his bottom lip. _Was that teeth? Oh my goodness…!!_

He heard the chuckle. _What the…is he teasing me?_

"Too bad that the _Little Master_ is asleep," Harry heard a mocking voice that confirmed his suspicion. Precisely the voice of Draco Malfoy, with his tone of taunting and…_is that mirth what I heard in it? No sneer? Oh joy!_ "Oh my, those lips were definitely kissable. Tch… maybe I could try it again later, when _Little Master_ is conscious. How about when in dinner, just say that I haven't greet him properly… yeah…that would be a nice excuse…"

_My lips are what? He's going to…OH MY GOD!! I've been kissed!!_ If Harry wasn't pretending asleep, which is actually useless because Draco knew that already and Harry knew that Draco knew, he would be gaping.

When the retreating steps could no longer be heard, Harry opened his eyes and leapt up on his feet. He sprang into running toward his room while all the way his face still blushing. His book was forgotten.

Once he was seated on his bed, he recalled the kiss once again. He couldn't deny that it had been nice. So different if he compared to one of his first kiss with Cho Chang and his second with Ginny. _No, it was so… right! So different, sweet yet passionate!_ His face grew warm of feeling ashamed but he couldn't stop the slight smile that seared on his face.

_But, kissing isn't something new for Draco. He's a Slytherin, remember? And, remember his title? He's the Hogwarts' Lady Killer! That kiss meant nothing! Only a daily teasing he usually did with his friends and such…_ Harry thought forlornly. His mood dampened a bit. He remembered how his friends, _girl_ friends, sometimes gossiping about Draco's flirting victims. He remembered their envious tones when they talked about it. Harry felt nothing back then, but he felt something weird as now. _But he could be matured, Harry. He could have changed! ...or not! The kiss really meant nothing! He despised, if not still, you!_

Harry sighed. _But still…he kissed me! Hell yeah, I was kissed by one Sex-God Draco Malfoy! What a luck!!_

With the thought, a smile once again graced his lovely face. He stayed in his room until Weeny peeked into the room and whilst smiling widely, she announced that dinner was ready.

xXx

Dinner was, to simply be said, an amusing sight of a whole ordeal. That was if we looked at it from the Malfoy's point of view, not from our dear and beloved savior's. Since Draco made his arrival at dining room and fell his grey orbs onto one person, that's Harry for us, his smirk was planted on his face. For his adding glee, sure as a Malfoy through and through he wouldn't bluntly make it shown on his facial expression, he was placed right beside the green eyed beauty, who merely blushed and scowled.

The said boy never looked up for once and seemed to have an obvious interest to his plate. Draco held his chuckle when he saw the tremble that formed on Harry's hands as they held the fork and knifes. As his sadistic side occurred, Draco continued to torture Harry. Draco was oftenly stole glances at him from the corner of his eyes. And he would smirk everytime Harry frowned because he realized the said gaze. But then, Draco would act as if nothing going on when Harry openly looked at him with narrowed eyes.

As both were busy throwing side glances at each other, neither realized the strange gleams shared by two adults in the same room. Lucius looked amused at their antics while Narcissa silently hoped there was a chance between them. She simply loved to see the perfect picture with them standing side by side and to imagine the wonderful children they would have.

Light chatters were made only by three occupants of the room. The Malfoys talked with their son about school and many formalities. Still between these talks, Draco kept mock-smirking Harry all the way as if to remind the other boy about the incident at the garden. That single teasing was enough for Harry to be busy by calming himself from his pounding heart.

End of the dinner was like a heaven for Harry for the boy wished he could sprint all the way to his room and locked it and to never come out 'till morning. But as the dishes finally swept away from the tables, Lucius had his way to broke this heaven Harry wished. The regal man ordered politely to Harry and Draco to follow him into his study. Soon, Harry knew what this was all about. _And soon_, he thought warily, _Draco will look at me not with his mocking smirk, but with anger instead. This is going to be hell!! _

Both boys following Lucius in a long silence walk. Harry looked straight onto Lucius' back while Draco gave Harry a sideway glance with a contemplate look as if calculating something. Once they entered the study, both were seated on two single couch in front of Lucius' desk, the very same couch where Harry took a seat weeks ago. Draco sat with an elegant comfortable manner before he raised an eyebrow at his father, a silent question gesture which Lucius had known all too well.

"Draco," Lucius began. "I'm sure you wondered as to why Harry Potter was here?"

Draco nodded before saying, "I know about your intentions to switch side, Father. But to do something drastic like allowing Potter to stay in our manor was definitely out of my expectation. I thought that when you said '_no longer found in me to serve the Lord_' in your letter, you would openly declared to join the light side."

Lucius snorted and sneered, "I'm not stupid Draco, do you really think I will voluntarily worked under that idiot, fool, fame loving named himself the Minister of Magic Scrimgeour? I'm not that low…"

Harry frowned at Lucius' selection of word while Draco chuckled. "Sure you're not Father, sure you're not…"

"I'm thinking of a more... worthy and accurate plan to get rid of Him," Lucius shrugged and called forth a house-elf. He proceeded to ask for two cups of black coffee for himself and Draco and tea for Harry. "So I made myself a way, a plan, and considering that Dumbledore's no longer here," at this Draco's face darkened, he remembered the events in his sixth year. "Our last hope was only Harry Potter."

Silence fell down among them. Harry fidgeted nervously as Lucius stood from his seat and turned around to face a big glass window and looked outside with a pensive look. Draco frowned and heaved a low sigh as he recalled his summer before his last year. How finally he managed to be cleared from Dumbledore's murder case, but it was not the same for his godfather. Severus Snape was still in hiding, until this current time.

"Remember what I told you about Dark Lord's order, Draco?" asked Lucius suddenly.

"That you were to kidnap Harry Potter and brought him to His feet," Draco answered.

"Right, and from then on, my plan began to form," Lucius looked back at his son with a mischievous look on his face. "You see, Draco, I managed to _kidnap_ him," Lucius looked pointedly to Harry. "And _we_ made a deal. For one, I will not serve him to Dark Lord and help him learn everything he needs to know about a battle, dark arts, defence and offence spells, making strategy, also I spy for him in inner circle ring, for _him_ mind you, Draco, not light side. I offered him safety for the time being, even helping him looking for information about horcruxes"

Draco absorbed all the information and before long he realized, Harry was not back down from his father's offerings must be for some 'good' reasons, or exchange that his father stated for him was not a big deal, but somehow Draco was under impression that his father was extremely pleased. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"In exchange, he will not throw us into Azkaban once this war over. He will save us, and furthermore…he has agreed to be _yours_." Lucius said in glee.

Draco widened his eyes in shock, he vaguely heard a banter noise made from his side, it sounded like a protest though, but he didn't care or rather he didn't hear any of it. He closed his eyes and calmed down, at least he tried to. Then with a steady voice, he called for his father's attention.

"Father… I'm afraid I heard it wrong. Did you say that he's _mine_?" Draco asked, confused. _Whatever meant by that?_

xXx

Harry let out an indignant protest when he heard Lucius said that he was agreed to be Draco's.

"I was not agree to it yet, Lucius!!" Harry jumped out of his couch. "I said that it was all depends on him. These deal can be called off anytime when he says 'no'"

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow, sending Harry to another fit of frustration. "Aargh!!! You're impossible, Lucius!! Being a spouse doesn't mean that he will own me!!! I'm not a slave, Lucius!"

"Father…" Draco's voice brought a halt to Harry's rant. "I'm afraid I heard it wrong. Did you say that he's _mine_?"

"Indeed, Draco," smirked Lucius. "In another word, he will be your soon-to-be husband."

That moment, Harry decided to interrupt, "No! Hear me, Draco," Draco looked at him with such intensity which made Harry winced. "Part of the deal is that your father offered me to be your spouse in exchange, _but_," Harry emphasize the word intensely. "It's all up to you, you hear me Draco, I haven't agree to it yet, and you have a choice in it. Besides, I will not be _yours_ as your father like to phrase it, I'm not a bloody slave. But yes, you, your family will have my freedom, I will be a Malfoy, bear the Malfoy heir, and…" Harry rolled his eyes and pouted, not liking even a bit of the thought. "I will do those things you called social formalities. _Only_, you hear me, only _if_ you agree."

Soon, Harry and Draco had a matching stare, but it was Harry who first backed down. He glanced away from Draco's intense orbs and looking at his cup of tea instead.

xXx

Draco stared at a person before him. He silently observed the young man, his appearance and his expression, every curve and wrinkle on his face, and once again he washed by a wave of admiration. It's not for the first time Draco watched a living figure of a beauty, but Harry was like a definition of beauty itself. His prone and delicate figure, feminine curve, pale skin, long and silky jet black hair, vibrant green eyes, rose petal lips, all of his feature somehow drawn Draco even more.

And the young Malfoy heir felt a tinge of fear deep in his heart. A fear for the unknown excuse for such allure. The unknown emotion he felt like a storm in his soul, bold teasing was what he wanted to do to the boy while in the same time he wanted to wrapped the prone body with his own as if to shield it from anything. He never felt this way to any other people. He knew exactly the pull of Veela's, the charm of Siren's, even the temptation of beautiful girls, but none of what he experienced managed to match this ones he felt.

Now he was informed that he would have to live the rest of his life with someone that could emanate such fear from him, could drown him in foreign feelings, could bind him in unfamiliar trust, and worse, could drive him crazy with the need to be protective. It left him unsure, Draco never had one moment in his life to lose control of things, and he was afraid that he would lose control of himself someday. And all because of one Harry Potter, the new one.

"And what if I say no?" whispered Draco.

Draco looked at Harry's startled look which soon be replaced with composed expression before nodded tightly. Draco knew that Harry was surprised at his sudden voice, hell, even Draco was surprised by himself. He knew it was his worries that spoken and felt uneasy afterwards, though he didn't know why. But he couldn't lick back the words he had spat, so despite his feeling he masked his face into something like challenging Harry as if he dared to say otherwise.

"Very well…it's settled then…" Harry said in monotone.

Something lingered in Harry's eyes as an unreadable for Draco. He watched calmly as Harry turned to look at his father for asking to be excused. Suddenly Draco felt a pang of regret as he saw the beautiful young man walked gracefully towards the big oak door. His eyes transfixed to the small back covered with black mane until it disappeared from his sight behind the door.

"Draco…" his father's voice startled him.

"Yes, Father?" Draco looked right into Lucius' eyes. In those identical grey orbs, Draco saw a flicker of distrust that urged him to be honest. Lucius really knew how stripped down his son to reveal his true skin. In a matter of second, Draco was sure, Lucius would knew all his worry and fear, also regret he felt.

"Are you sure…?" Lucius asked in his deep voice. "Is that really your final answer?"

Draco sighed, "He is a man, Father. If I'm with him, what about the heir?"

Lucius snorted, "Surely you've noticed his changes, Draco." Draco nodded. "He's an Earthian." Draco's eyes widened at the sheer information for he knows exactly what's the meaning of it. "Is that resolves you problem?" Lucius smirked knowingly.

"I'll… think about it, Father. Give me a day…"

"Very well…you may off…" Lucius stated as he dismissed his son while his gaze went to a stack of paper on his desk.

Draco stood and went to the door. Before he opened it, Lucius' words stopped him for a second. "A Malfoy never fear for anything, Draco. And it always makes us never pass a chance and lost without a fight, even for new things."

Draco nodded and walked out.

xXx

Good cliffhanger? Bad cliffhanger? Review? Pleaseee?!?!?!


	4. Do you?

Disclaimer : same with the previous chapters.

Narcissa sat in a lounge near her husband's study. A red velvet covered book was opened and placed on top her crossed legs. Though she pretended to read, one could easily read that she was restless, or rather something was occupying her mind.

To be honest, she was worried. Worried for her son's reaction at the news she was sure was being told right now at him in the study. She kept stealing glances for any sign that allowing her to know what's happening inside. She sighed, she know that Draco would not take the deal very well, and she was afraid that Draco made a decision without thinking first, a decision that's completely driven only by his emotion.

Oh, she really knew her son, and so she knew that Draco merely trust anybody outside the family, thus made him love no one outside his inner family and refused to accept any love from outside either. Simply saying, Draco was afraid for a betrayal. Narcissa was often saddened by this fact, Draco perhaps made a lot of 'friends' but the friendships he had, not one even built from a mere trust, it was all about taking advantage. This side of her son that she regretted fully because it was inherited from her husband.

Harry, on the other hand, was an ordinary boy that's completely opposite of her son. And Narcissa had taken alike to this green eyed boy. Harry might be an orphan and stubborn, furthermore, half-blood, but she sure knew that Harry is a type of person that could warmed into everyone's heart. And that was exactly a type person she could ever wished to stand by Draco's side. Her son really need to be taken care and be introduced to a different kind of love.

The sound from the study broke her daydreaming. She stood and placed the book on the end table before she walked into the direction. Soon came into her sight is a lone figure who laid his forehead against the closed door. His head hung low with black mane covered his face and a silent tremble on his shoulder. But Narcissa knew that those face would likely be flushed with tears, red nose, and swollen lips for being nibbled to choke back any sobs. Then it came to her mind that Draco probably had already given his decision, one decision that she, no doubt, did not like at all.

"Harry…" she called gently.

The figure went completely still before slowly turning around to face Narcissa with a smile, she knew, being forced out. "Hello, Narcissa," he greeted weakly.

There were still traces of tears on his flushed cheek and his lips drew a bit blood and swollen. Narcissa strolled to him and scooped him into a tight hug. For a moment she could felt that the boy in her arms simply basked in her warm presence, then he inhaled her scent softly before pulling away. She managed to give the young man a kiss or two on his cheek before she let go completely.

"Harry…" she murmured.

"Good night, Narcissa," then Harry shyly leaned forward and gave her a peck on her cheek. He smiled once again and retreated to his room.

"Sleep tight, Harry," she whispered to no one as Harry's gone from her sight. "And sweet dreams."

xXx

Draco stared at the ceiling in his room that night, being unable to sleep. He thought over and over again about the deal, more specifically, about the marriage arranged between him and Harry Potter. Now that he knew that Harry was an Earthian, he had no objection about producing heir. Harry was good looking, gorgeous and by any means befitting to be part of Malfoy family. Furthermore, through their bond, Draco would also have the advantage of getting stronger in magical as they would share the same power, their descendants would be strong and beautiful too. And once again the Malfoy's name would be graced and cleared from any taint. Were all these reasons worth enough to be thrown away only because unknown fears which clawed in his heart? A deep uncertainty because he would face new things and, this he was very sure would coming, new feelings and unable to know what to do with them.

He loved his parents and often wished that someday, he would have a wonderful love like the two elder Malfoys. Not romantically love, but love that came from understanding then soon staged to loyalty. But reality taught him not to easily trust any people. So he only knew only one kind of love, his parents love for him.

Between his musings, he vaguely heard something outside his room. A small, soft tapping sound as if someone's trying to walk as light as a feather. He stopped his thinking and sat alerted on his bed. Silently he stood and wore his sleeping robe then he took hold his wand which was laid on his bedside table before. Slowly he walked to the door and opened it slightly. He saw a faint movement in the dark alley before it faded completely.

Draco frowned and stepped out from his room. He saw no one, much to his confusion. A slight light from the back part of the alley once again peaked his curiosity. He approached it and soon found it was the light from one of guest room, a room he was informed where Harry took reside, that seeped through a gap of double doors.

"Ha…Potter!" he slowly called while knocked.

Silence was what answering him. Felt a bit daring, Draco opened the door only to find an empty, neat room with smooth, neat folded duvet on the bed, just as if no one laid on it. Draco approached the bed and put his palm onto it. The bed was cold, no sign of any human heat ever reside on it. Then he took notice of a note on the far bedside table. Draco circled the bed, took the note, then sat on the bed while he read it. It was a letter from Harry.

It read:

_To Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. (I believe any house-elf that found this letter will soon approach one of you)_

_I'm very sorry to say goodbye this way, as I know that this is definitely not an appropriate manner when you asked for a leave, especially to ones that have been host you well. But I'm afraid that this is the only way I know to leave without worrying I would spill any tears in front of you, believe me that I will._

_You've both been very good to me, and for that I'm completely grateful. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy that the deal has to be called off, but what can I say that's how it has to proceed. It's part of the agreement but thanks for all you've done for me in the mean time._

_Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for the warm welcoming gesture you've held toward me on my stay. And all those your etiquette lessons will not waste onto nothing, of this I swear. I will put a good use on it, to act and behave properly wherever I will go. And one more thing, thank you Narcissa, for the first time in my life I really feel how it is to have a mother. That is an experience I will always cherish._

_I just hoped that you both, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, could comprehend my reasons for leaving. I wish you all the best and safety in these war times. I just hope that one day I could pay back all of the kindness I've ever received from both of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Draco's eyes widened in shock, _Harry left?_ He thought in horror. _But I haven't given any answer, I just said…._ Soon he realized what had driven the beautiful young man away. _Holy shit!!! That was Harry, the shadow was Harry!_

Another fear gnawed in his heart, but this one he knew very well. It was the same fear he felt when he was six year old when he thought he had lost his favourite dragon stuffed toy. He had been crying over losing something so precious that time, and now he felt just the same.

Draco bolted from his seat, clutching the note, and ran from the room while all the way his lips enchanting spells in whisper. He enchanted so the ward around the Manor to be solid like a glass which could only be taken down only by Malfoys. In doing so he hoped it would prevented Harry from stepping outside the ward. With a pounding heart he silently prayed that he was not too late. On his journey to the ground, he recalled his last conversation with his mother.

#flashback#

"I don't love him, Mother," Draco said dazedly once he was out from His Father's study and saw his Mother standing near him.

"You don't, yet you look very confused," stated Narcissa understandingly.

Draco nodded, "I'm not sure, Mother. I know for sure I don't love him, but to reject him also doesn't feel right. I hate him, Mother, remember? But now it's just….that I don't want to let him go."

"Well, perhaps you _hated _him, Draco. But who knows for now? You've not meet him until today for a whole year, and I know for sure that someone's heart is never known for its stability," Narcissa said soothingly.

"I don't believe love at the first sight, Mother, if that is what you implied," Draco said annoyed.

"No, of course not. I merely saying that perhaps your obsession with him has turn into something different this year when you're not seeing him," Narcissa smiled gently and while caressing Draco's face in loving manner, she said "Draco, love is one thing someone can be learnt, love is also one thing that someone can be turned to from another deep feeling."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Draco whispered.

"Honey, you have to figure it out yourself, but trust me when I say that love is a bizarre feeling, wonderful but it can be hurt so deeply. And remember this, Dragon, one can never be mature without hurting sometimes, and one also cannot be hurt over something one doesn't know or learn," Narcissa smiled.

"I said I don't love him," once again Draco said weakly.

"Perhaps not now, but one can never know before he tries," Narcissa raised her eyebrow in teasing manner. "Sleep, Dragon, rest. You need to sort out things in your head."

Draco nodded and managed to walk a few steps before he looked over his shoulder. "What about Harry? Why did he easily accept the deal and the condition?"

"I don't know, why don't you talk with him? But, maybe…maybe it's either that he's willing to learn or he already loves you, my son."

#end flashback#

_Don't go yet, Harry_, Draco prayed. _I need to get some answers from you._

xXx

For the last ten minutes, Harry had been trying to walk through the ward. But whenever he neared the boundary of the ward, he felt something invisible but solid blocking his path, just like a glass barrier. He scowled in annoyance and huffed. He had tried to break down the glass either magically or physically only to have it stood still, unbreakable.

Harry sunk to the ground, feeling desperate. He needed to get out as soon as possible, he had no desire to stay longer in this manor. He watched the sky slowly changed its colour, from dark midnight blue into soft blue with the tint of golden ray, signalling that the dawn would soon approaching. Harry felt like crying, he was meant to be out of this manor before the dawn, so that he could travel in the middle of darkness and no one would recognize him. But now here he was, unable to break free.

"Whatever you are doing down there, Potter?" a soft panting voice drawled in sneering manner.

Harry gasped and turned around to face none other than Draco Malfoy. The ex-Slytherin stood gracefully in his sleeping robes, though his breathing was erratic and his hair was tousled, he still managed to pose as a real manor_. But something was a bit off_, Harry thought. Then the green eyed boy realized it, the anger that was shown on the blonde's face was mixed with worry and disappointment.

"Want to run away, Potter?" taunt Draco, showing the crumpled note in his hand. Harry's eyes widened. "Why, scared?"

"I think…" Harry's voice trembled. "I think it's already settled, Malfoy. Since your answer is 'no', then I will have no excuse to stay longer in your house. Your Father had agreed so, when the deal is off, then I will be free to go."

Draco stared at him from the top of his mane to his tip of toe. He could recognize the shabby, oversized, greying colour shirt the Earthian wore as one of the old Potter usually wear. He was different from the new Harry Potter he met in his mother's garden this noon, the one who dressed neatly and properly.

"I see you back to your old style, Potter," Draco snapped. He didn't like this Potter in front of him for he had already saw the better of him. It wrenched his heart and he unconsciously wished to redress Harry.

"That is none of your concern," Harry mumbled while looking away. "It's tiring, and it's nearly dawn. If you could kindly help me…" he breathed heavily. "Would you take down the ward? I really think I should go before the dawn fall. You know, to prevent meeting any Death Eater on the way…."

"You want to run away, Potter?" sneered Draco. "And here I thought a Gryffindor always true to his words and loyal to his deal."

"I do!!" Harry snapped at him. He stood up and his eyes, add it on Draco's observation, his wide-doe glassy green eyes held something like pain and annoyance. "I do true to my word, and I follow to what had promised. And seeing you have…"

"I haven't given any answer!" Draco cut in.

"What?! But you did, Malfoy, you did!!" Harry gulped. "And you said…"

"I only said _if_, you idiot!" Draco seethed his teeth impatiently.

Harry was stunned and unable to say anything. His surprised look then turned into a sour looking acceptance.

"Same different." He scowled. "The deal was agreed to be in condition that you are fully willing to accept it."

Draco stared at Harry, his eyes narrowing. "You don't know that, Potter!!"

"Trust me, I do!!" Harry yelled. He sighed dejectedly, "Just…just help me, Malfoy. For heaven's sake, just bloody help me out of this house!"

A single tear rolled down Harry's flushed cheek and he wiped it angrily. He managed to glare at Draco heatedly and ignored the soaring pain in his heart. _How could he do this to me?!_ He screamed. _First he refused the deal, now he acts as if I was the one whose at fault. _

Draco continued to stare at him with a menacing look that kept accusing him to run away. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not running away. My business here has come to its end!!" Harry snapped, breaking the tense silence between them. He closed his eyes, numbing his senses.

Draco was silent for a moment. "Potter, just answer me one question. If you are able to convince me to say otherwise, then I'll let you go." Draco said in his low voice.

"Ask away," Harry mumbled.

"I noticed your behaviour, Potter. I noticed that somehow you're hiding something from me. I saw that flicker of emotion playing in your eyes for a brief seconds when we're in my father's study, right after I said 'no'," at this Harry paled. "Potter, do you love me?"

Harry stood completely rigid. His shoulder tense, pain and horror shown clearly on his face. He gaped for a moment and was enabled to look at Draco's serious look before looking away.

"How could…that's completely random," his voice shaky and weak. "And no…of course not. Loving you? Haha….you're…you're mental!!" Harry nibbled his bottom lip. "I don't love you, Malfoy!! Now let me leave!!"

Draco's face tightened. Without warning, he grabbed Harry's wrist and gripped it tightly. He pulled a surprised Harry closer to his body and said threateningly, "I don't think so, Harry Potter. What you're saying is not convenient enough for me… I just think that you're lying, and no one lied with Malfoy and get away."

Harry struggled from his grip when Draco suddenly turned away and still with the firm grip on Harry's, he dragged the smaller boy to his house's direction. All the way to the house Harry kept chanting the words 'no' and 'let me go', he struggled to break free and used his other and to release Draco's grip on him, but the grip only went tighter. Tears were now flooding along with Harry's pleading.

Draco took Harry to the wing where his parents reside, he ignored all of Harry's pleads and gained more speed to reach his destination. The grip on Harry's hand sure would leave some bruises, but he couldn't care less. Right now, getting onto Lucius was what he had in mind. Then he stood in front of beautifully carved dark ebony double doors, where behind it was the lounge which connected to his parents' bedroom. Without hesitation, he slammed the door open. Then he yelled.

"FATHER!"

xXx

Lucius was alarmed from his light slumber when he felt the ward around his residence gone solid. He slowly sat straight and turned on the bed lamp near his side. A frown formed on his regal face. He waited for another minute, waited for a reaction. _Sure_, he thought, _if something bad shall occur, house elves would at least tell me_. And as he knew that the ward around the manor could only be controlled by a Malfoy and found him and his wife had nothing to do with it, he concluded that it was Draco's doing. And for whatever reason it was, Lucius hoped it was not something bad.

A soft humming voice made him turn his attention to the spot another side of him. A beautiful and delicate figure of his wife sent his expression softened. Lucius always loved watching his sleeping beauty on his bed. Her unmasked expression, soft curves, all were clearly shown for the likes of him. Slowly, Lucius ran his fingers on Narcissa's cheek.

It seemed that the shifting oh the manor's ward not only alerted Lucius but also Narcissa, for she fluttered her eyes open at the moment Lucius' extremely gentle caress stopped. Her sky blue orbs looked at Lucius' grey's intelligently. She propped on her elbow and moved to approach Lucius before put her head on Lucius' chest and snuggled slightly. Lucius tangled his fingers on Narcissa's sun kissed locks and ran on it smoothly.

"It's Draco…" Narcissa stated softly.

"Hmm…" Lucius agreed. "Think he's alright?"

"Oh, yes… and I think something good will happen soon…" Lucius raised his eyebrow when Narcissa looked up. She chuckled at the daring look from his husband, "Trust me, just call it a mother hunch, but I know…"

"Something in my favour?" Lucius asked while smirking.

"Well… perhaps dear, I don't really know what fates planning for us. Divination isn't my strong subject back when I'm still at school after all…" Narcissa winked suggestively.

"And a Malfoy never rely on divination…" Lucius whispered huskily.

Just then, when the mood was on a very good pace, on the middle of their snogging which-would-likely-turned-to-be-e-heavy-make-out session, the sound of slamming door interrupted them. They broke apart with Lucius groaned lowly as he heard his son's voice calling for him rather loudly. Narcissa giggled and she gave feathery kisses along Lucius' strong jaw before she pushed him away.

"That son of yours really know how to spoil the mood…" Lucius grumbled while standing up and reached for his night robes.

"Now… now… dear, our 'activities'" Narcissa smirked teasingly. "Can be held until later, but _our_ son, however…"

"Yes..yes…I know. A Malfoy never patient enough to wait…" Lucius pouted. "Damn, at time like this I really curse my family genes…."

Good naturedly, Narcissa led her husband by the hand out of their room to the lounge while Lucius grumbled all the way.

xXx

Lucius sent an annoyed glare at two teenagers before him, though deep inside him, Lucius was a bit intrigued as he observed the scene before him. He didn't miss the tear-streaked face of Harry including his old style of clothing, the forced compose form of Draco, and of course the heavy tension between them. Lastly, he took notice the heavy grip of his son to the beautiful creature beside him.

"And what do I honour the _early_ visit from the both of you for?" he drawled sarcastically.

Draco nodded. He walked a step a head, still not releasing his grip on Harry, making the shorter boy stumbled slightly and bumped into Draco's back. "Father I need to tell you something…"

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "And this cannot wait until after breakfast which if I correctly counting would be for another five hours later…?"

"Four and a half, dear…" piped in Narcissa, helpfully. Her innocent comment--with-not-so-innocent-intention-- soon rewarded with mocking scowl from her dearly husband.

"No father, I'm afraid it would be late if I wait longer," Draco ignored the childish gesture his parents throwing at each other. "As you see…even with this hour –I'm sorry if I interrupt anything you did at time, father—I nearly late myself. So no, I cannot wait 'till breakfast." Draco glanced over his shoulder, looking at Harry who's bowing his head down and sniffled lightly.

And of course, Lucius also noticed this. He narrowed his eyes with the assumption which popped in his mind. "Am I right to assume that the shifting ward around our manor was on your command, Draco?"

"Yes, Father. I did that to stop a certain someone," at this Harry went stiff. "Who had decided to take drastic decision without any intention to inform any of us beforehand."

Silence reigned in the room. Narcissa approached them silently and she pried Harry's hand from Draco's grip gently. The young heir was hesitant at first but he soon obliged and released Harry's wrist at the glare of his mother. With her long slender finger, Narcissa raised the young boy chin which before hung lowly. Next moment, her blue eyes met a pair of greens.

"I take it that you plan to leave, Harry," Narcissa said and Harry nodded in confirmation. "I am displeased, Harry. If you should know. Whatever had driven you to do that?"

Once again, Harry looked down ashamedly. "I just…"

"Look at me," Narcissa scolded gently. "Always look at someone's eyes when you talk to them, Harry. Bowing head only reserved to the ones of slaves, and you are no slave, Harry Potter."

Harry squared his shoulder after took a deep breath. In shaky voice he said, "I did plan on leaving, Mrs. Malfoy. You see, seeing the agreement was off, I thought I better be leaving before dawn. I don't want to incidentally bump on the roaming Death Eaters, it bases on two reasons. For my safety and your family. I don't want to be captured yet, nor I want to give them any hint about your… hospitality towards me."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged their looks. "You thought that the agreement was off?" Lucius asked.

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry frowned.

Draco snorted while Lucius sighed. Narcissa softened her expression and thought, _poor boy… no wonder he looked broken last night. I bet he had already planned his leaving._

"Am I right assuming that, with the way you're dressing right now, you're also leaving all the presents behind?" Narcissa asked with motherly tone.

Harry nodded while nibbling his bottom lip, a gesture in Draco's observation found both adorable and arousing. "Yes…they…they are all the pre-marriage presents, right? Mr. Malfoy said so." Narcissa glared at Lucius while the man smirked. "So, because I'm no longer the…._fiancee, _ I should leave it all behind."

"Silly boy," Narcissa scolded him affectionately. "Who else will wear that dress beside you, Harry? They are yours."

Draco sighed and decided to cut in, "This is keeping off track. I only need to say one thing, if you allow me." He said in annoyed tone.

"Why sure, son," Narcissa smiled amusedly. "Go tell your father what you're planning to say. Don't let me bother you."

Draco rolled his eyes. _You already did_, he thought sarcastically. "Now, since you all know the _urgency_ which almost happen to send him away," Draco looked straight at Lucius' eyes and drew his wand. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the son and sole heir of Lucius Alexander Malfoy and Narcissa Katharina Black-Malfoy vow to thee, Harry James Potter, son and sole heir of the Potter hierarchs, that I willingly bind myself to thee in respect of the contract the two respective Houses, Potter and Malfoy, made. As such stated in the form of agreement, I do hereby take thee, Harry James potter, as my soon-to-be husband, to respect, protect, and care. May we learn each other well in the mean time and love fill our life-binding contract. So this vow witnessed by my parents with their bless."

A soft glow emanated from Draco's wand. In response to his recital words, Lucius drew out his hand and placed it on top of his son's mane. In his deep voice he declared, "So this vow witnessed and blessed."

"So witnessed and blessed," Narcissa said wistfully.

The glow slowly wrapped around Draco and Harry, who at a time gaped in shock and widened his eyes in fright. Draco pocketed his wand and clasped both Harry's hands in his. "The bless was given and with this the vow is completed, and not to be replaced until the life-binding vow take place." With that command, the glow dimmed slowly until it completely disappeared into both boys body.

"Wha… what was that?" Harry whispered in fear, he didn't take any notice about his hands still in Draco's palms. Draco shook his head and mouthed 'later'. The young heir turned around and gazed at his father's eyes steadily.

"That, Father, is my final answer for your deal with Harry," he stated the oblivious. "If you now may excuse us… I believe I still have some… 'explanation' to do."

"You may go, son," Narcissa conceded while smiling gently.

Draco nodded. He turned his heels and once again dragged Harry along with him. Once he was gone, Narcissa looked at her husband with an 'I told you so' look. Lucius decide to look smug as a reply.

"Now, Lucius…" Narcissa approached Lucius in a teasing manner. She swayed her hips slightly, drawing Lucius' attention completely to her. "I believe we still have another unresolved problem?" she whispered huskily.

Lucius growled at her when she gave away her deep chuckle. He proceeded to take her off her feet and carried her bridal style in fast steps towards their bed. He thrown his dear wife onto the bed and spelled the strongest spell of privacy he could muster around his room.

"So, where were we?" he replied while licking his lips.

xXx

Draco took his betrothed to his room. Somehow along the way, Harry had given up his struggles. He silently followed Draco while getting nervous all the way. Once they were arrived at the young heir's room, Draco purposely drag Harry over his bed and seated him there. He took out his wand and pointed it at the door. He spelled the strongest locking charm he could utter to make sure that Harry could not running away.

Then he looked down at Harry as he was towering him who sat on the edge of Draco's bed. Harry refused to look at him and looked down instead, his fingers slowly caressed his bruised wrist. Draco kneeled before him and looked at the pair of emerald without making them looked up. He put his hands at each Harry's side, simply trapped him.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and looked away. He just couldn't find himself looked at those clear grey orbs without feeling pained.

"Harry, look at me," Draco commanded gently and Harry obeyed him slowly. Carefully Draco cradled the bruised wrist and caressed it softly, "I'm really sorry for this. Does it hurt you so much?"

"Not really," Harry whispered. "What did you do back there, Draco?"

Draco stood and retrieved a small bottle of salve from his bedside table. He sat beside Harry and gently applied the said salve onto Harry's bruises.

"There, you will as good as new in a matter of hours," Draco said and shoved the bottle into Harry's palm. "Remember to reapply it after you take a bath this morning, Harry."

"You haven't answered my question, Draco. What did you do?" Harry asked once again.

Draco looked straight to Harry's eyes, "It's an oath, magical oath that binds me and you according to the agreement you've made with my father. It's not a lifetime bindings, sort of like engagement. By doing so, I have promised myself and my parents to treat you right and full of respect. Shall I ever treat you badly and find myself unfaithful, the oath will take the charge onto my body. I'll feel twice the pain you feel.

This sort of oath often used in old times to the couple who merely know only each other names and pictures, in short like arranged marriages. We will share a bond that let each of us know the mood of each other, it helps because you cannot lie as to what you feel or how you react on things."

Harry thought for a moment, "Is that mean…that I can feel you too?"

Draco nodded, "With it, I'll know your likes and dislikes, your personality, and your preferences."

Harry searched for something in Draco's eyes. His disappointment clearly shown in his eyes when he found none of what he's looking for. That flicker of sadness also not went unnoticed by Draco.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Why? Why the sudden change, Draco?" Harry asked slowly. "I thought you hate me. If you accept the agreement because of what your father will do to you because of your disobedient, you don't have to worry, he'll do nothing. He loves you."

Draco sneered, "Why, is stating the obvious also one of the gryffindork's traits? Don't you think your statement is a bit stupid, Potter?!" Draco winced suddenly at the hurt he felt in his chest. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I never question my parents' love for me, Harry. Of course I know that my father will do me nothing if I refuse _this_." He went silent for a moment.

"I've been thinking last night, about the offer, the advantages and disadvantages, and else. Then suddenly my thoughts flied to the school years. I remembered the first time I met you, Harry. It's not in the Hogwarts Express, right? It's in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's. Then to when you turned down my offer to be your friend, you choosed Weasley over me, to say the truth my pride was scarred. Then to our rivalry years, mostly to that in our fifth year when my father was arrested and I thought it was because of you. You have no idea, Harry, what I've been through after they sent my father away. And suddenly I was pointed to become a murderer, all of because the feud between you and Dark Lord. For that, I thought I hated you, and I really did take the blame on you."

Harry nibbled his lower lip but said nothing.

"I do everything in my power to come back to school and I did. I planned to torture you the whole year, to make you feel guilty for everything that has happened to my family. But you never showed up, you disappeared from my sight completely for one full year. At first I was angry and convinced myself that you are a coward, a coward that's running away, away from me.

The dialogues between your best friends about you one day in unused classroom was what made me start thinking. I sorted my feelings, my anger towards you only to find the source of my insane blaming on you was just a childhood grudges. I was obsessed with you, Harry. Seeing you, tormenting you were routines for me, habits that developed within years, and at a time, I felt the need to see you if only to simply blame you. It was just one reason to keep the bickering, to keep something constant among the upside-downs conditions I felt.

No, I don't love or like you, Harry. But I know that I don't hate you. One year of your absences cooled me down. And now, I see you in your different appearance. It was like starting over new with you, though I can still see the 'old' you in it. That's why I accepted it, Harry. Part of me long for something that has become a constant between us, another part wish for something different. Either way, I just don't want to lose anything I had or will have with you, be it rivalry, friendship, or more. I want to start all over with you, Harry Potter. Do you granted my wish?" Draco asked gently, grey eyes never left greens.

A tear slipped down Harry's cheek as he nodded.

"Now, I ask you again, Harry, and please answer it honestly. Do you love me?" Draco carefully palmed Harry's small hands in his bigger ones.

Harry nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Draco gathered Harry in his arm and hugged him tightly, "Then learn to love you I shall do. Just promise you'll let me and never lost from my sight again. Do you agree, Harry?"

Harry hugged Draco back and laid his weight to the warm, stronger body that hold him, "Yes, Draco. I love you."

"I know."

xXx

**A/N : **Sequel? (vote!!)


	5. Sequel

To every reader of this story…..

The sequel has been uploaded. The title is 'I Do'. Read and review…

p.s. we're not sure that we can update this story continuesly but we'll try to finish it. Just bear with us because now we have to concentrate with our other story..bye all… thanks for waiting

enjoy!!!!!

Dhee and Chibi


End file.
